Stanley
Acting as a Demonic Sorcerer's apprentice seeking recognition in the Underworld, Stanley was a male demon under the apprenticeship of the centuries old Demonic Sorcerer known as Cronyn. Little is known of his past however, and the only power that he was shown to possess was the power to shoot Fire Balls. Quick Facts Name: Stanley Species: Demon Breed: Sorcerer Gender: Male Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Fire Balls Cronyn Sends Stanley on a Mission On the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights, Stanley and demonic sorcerer Cronyn stood before a fire watching the Aurora Borealis in the night sky. As Stanley brought more wood for the fire, Cronyn explained to Stanley why he became an apprentice saying that over two centuries ago he learned of an ancient prophecy that ony day he hoped would come to pass. Stanley asked him if the prophecy has come to fruition and Cronyn told him to look at the sky, saying that the signs were converging and that the future of all magic hangs in the balance and that he was the only one who knew it. : Stanley told him that he now knew about it too and Cronyn told him that was why he was going to send Stanley on a mission to Halliwell Manor and attack the three sisters with Fire Balls. Stanley was hesitant telling Cronyn that the mission would be suicide. But after Cronyn told him that he would become a legend and that he would go down in infamy and people would remember his name, but then he had to ask the demon his name and Stanley told him his name. Stanley agreed to go on the mission. Attack at the Manor As Paige returned from the basement of the Manor, she ran into Stanley on the stairs upstairs and asked him who he was. Stanley turned around and told her that they call him Stanley and when he tried to throw a fire ball at her, the ball appeared and then vanished, Paige realized that demons' magic was down just as theirs was. He then ran to Paige to attack her and grabbed her by the neck. As they struggled, Piper and Leo heard from upstairs and Leo went down to see what was going on. : Stanley threw Paige to the ground and attempted to pick up a table and throw it at her but Phoebe came rushing in and threw a butcher's knife at his chest. He told them that his name will haunt them to their graves and then he fell to the floor as green blood spilled from his chest. Phoebe then asked what his name was and Paige said she didn't get it. Hiding His Body Seeing that his body didn't vanish into oblivion, after they threw the knife in his chest, they had to act quickly to hide the body as their was a knock at the door. Paige and Phoebe dragged the body over to the closet and shoved him in it. : They answered the door and it was their father Victor Bennett and his new wife, Doris. As they stood talking, Stanley arms push the door open and fell to the ground, Paige then quickly turned around and shoved it back into the closet, slamming the door. But then she noticed a pool of green blood spilling from the closet and she quickly pushed the carpet against the door, covering the blood up. After magic was restored however, his body vanished. Cronyn Explains Stanley's Attack Pretending to seek the Charmed Ones help to restore magic, Cronyn explained to the sisters that Cronyn was the message, to show them that all magic was down, not only their own, but demons' as well. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Category: Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell